


Une ville pas si tranquille que cela.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Changer un détail, changer tout le reste. [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, Angst and Feels, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Emma Swan Friendship, Bisexual Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Bisexual Emma Swan, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Cursed Belle (Once Upon a Time), Cursed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Cursed Dorothy Gale (Once Upon A Time), Cursed Storybrooke, Cursed Tinker Bell (Once Upon A Time), Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Eventual Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Female Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Femslash, First Love, Fix-It, Genderswap, Hatred, Hookfire - Freeform, Huntsman | Sheriff Graham Lives, Implied Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, MadWhale, Minor Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Huntsman | Sheriff Graham, POV Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, POV Bisexual Character, Parents Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Past Hookfire, Past Relationship(s), Pinocchio | August Booth & Emma Swan Friendship, Protective Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Protectiveness, Rule 63, Rumbelle - Freeform, Season/Series 01, Sequel, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Snowing - Freeform, Storybrooke, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, WoodenHuntsman, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [L'histoire inconnue – Partie 2] : Emma et Éléonora se rendent à Storybrooke, persuadées qu'il ne s'agit que d'une ville comme les autres. Mais, à sa grande surprise, Éléonora va rapidement découvrir qu'il n'en est rien. Et elle va devoir choisir entre fuir la ville ou aider Emma. Tout en voyant son amie se rapprocher de la reine. Slow Burn SwanQueen. Hookfire. Fem!Neal. EN PAUSE.





	1. Prologue : L'histoire n'est pas finie.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings : Regina/Graham (pas pour longtemps), SwanQueen, Hookfire, Rumbelle (surtout évoqué), Snowing, WoodenHuntsman (est-ce que ça existe seulement ? Si oui, c'est cool, si non, hé bien, c'est un ship que j'ai envie d'essayer. PS : Après vérification, oui, donc c'est cool, mais c'est rare), et puis MadWhale aussi (sans doute), et Nova/Rêveur (évidemment).

_Vous êtes toujours là ?_

 

_Oh, hé bien, si oui, tant mieux._

 

_On va donc continuer là où on s'est arrêtés._

 

_Je vais vous raconter une histoire, mais pas la mienne._

 

_Du moins, pas seulement._

 

_L'histoire d'une fille de Neverland qui ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec la magie, mais qui se retrouva propulsée dans une ville plus mystérieuse qu'elle ne semble l'être de prime abord._

 

_L'histoire d'une enfant nommée Maïa ne sachant rien de ses véritables origines, ne sachant rien de son père – et je ferais tout pour que cela reste comme cela le plus longtemps possible._

 

_L'histoire d'une orpheline qui bientôt se découvrira une famille plus grande qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'espérer._

 

_D'une orpheline qui se révélera un jour Sauveuse, d'une orpheline qui se saura un jour héroïne, d'une femme qui tombera amoureuse de la méchante reine, mais sans pouvoir se l'avouer, sans pouvoir rien faire contre cela non plus._

 

_L'histoire d'un chasseur sans cœur qui en aura un de nouveau, et qui, surtout, ne sera plus jamais seul._

 

_L'histoire de deux parents qui, un jour, retrouveront enfin leur fille, après vingt-huit ans d'oubli, et qui se retrouveront l'un l'autre, qui se retrouveront eux-mêmes._

 

_L'histoire d'un pantin de bois devenu humain, puis auteur, puis menteur, à nouveau, puis quelqu'un de bien, à nouveau, ou plutôt, enfin._

 

_L'histoire d'un petit garçon qui devra apprendre à aimer deux mères, à en aimer une pour la première fois, malgré l'abandon, et à aimer l'autre à nouveau, malgré les ténèbres._

 

_L'histoire d'un père (mon père) à la recherche de sa fille, à la recherche de la magie, aussi, et d'un moyen de briser la malédiction._

 

_L'histoire d'une reine qui a fait les mauvais choix et qui, peut-être, saura faire les bons, cette fois, si quelqu'un parvient à lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompe, si la Sauveuse qu'elle pense devoir détruire parvient à lui faire voir la lumière à nouveau, tout comme un petit garçon qu'elle aime plus que tout, plus que la magie, le pouvoir et la vengeance._

 

_Son histoire, et aussi celle de tant d'autres que je ne peux pas nommer…_

 

_C'est notre histoire à tous, à eux et aux autres, que je compte raconter maintenant._

 

_Bonne lecture…_

 

 


	2. Rien n'est jamais simple.

« Je conduis, réaffirma Éléonora à son amie, et c'est même pas la peine d'essayer de marchander, la prévint-elle avec autorité. »

 

Emma leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit, et obtempéra, lui tendant les clefs de la voiture, alors que son amie se dirigeait quant à elle derrière la voiture.

 

Elle ouvrit le coffre et vérifia que tout ce dont elles pourraient avoir besoin pendant leur semaine à Storybrooke se trouvait bien là.

 

« Tu es bien sure qu'on a assez pour pouvoir rester une nuit là-bas ? Ironisa Emma, alors qu'elle remarquait que le coffre de la petite coccinelle jaune était peut-être un peu trop rempli pour seulement une nuit, ce qui était parfaitement le cas.

 

Éléonora ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

 

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Emma, je suis certaine qu'on va rester là-bas plus d'une nuit, même si je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. Ton fils trouvera bien quelque chose pour nous pousser à le faire.

 

\- On verra bien, marmonna Emma, qui tentait encore de cacher le fait que cette situation l'affectait bien plus qu'elle n'osait l'avouer. »

 

Son _fils_ qu'elle avait _abandonné_ venait de resurgir brusquement dans sa vie.

 

Bien sûr que ça la perturbait.

 

Remarquant très rapidement que son amie tremblait nerveusement, Éléonora réalisa qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Parce que Emma risquait de craquer pendant le trajet, si personne ne lui remontait le moral. Surtout si elle n'avait rien à faire, c'est-à-dire, si ce n'était pas elle qui conduisait et qu'elle n'avait pas à se concentrer sur quelque chose.

 

La jeune policière jeta un rapide regard sur la voiture, dans laquelle sa fille et… son neveu (?) - vu qu'elle considérait Emma comme sa sœur désormais – se trouvaient, et elle vit que sa fille était devant, comme à son habitude, tandis que Henry, lui, était derrière, discutant avec elle et tenant son livre dans ses mains.

 

Éléonora se mit à sourire, attendrie, avant de reporter son attention sur son amie.

 

« Emma, écoute… tenta-t-elle, avant que son amie ne la coupe brusquement.

 

\- Il doit me détester, hoqueta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. C'est obligé, je suis sure qu'il me hait à présent, à sa place je ferais pareil. Après tout, moi aussi je hais mes parents pour m'avoir abandonnée.

 

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

 

Son amie la regarda avec circonspection.

 

\- Oh vraiment ?

 

\- Il t'a _trouvée_. Et maintenant, tu peux réparer ce que tu lui as fait, tu peux lui expliquer pourquoi tu l'as laissé, pourquoi tu as dû l'abandonner. Tu peux faire ce que tes parents ne t'ont jamais fait, lui donner ce que tu n'as jamais eu. _Des_ _explications_. Tu peux devenir sa mère pour de bon, et surtout, plus que cela, tu vas aussi pouvoir _guérir_.

 

\- Comment tu peux être aussi… optimiste ? Pour croire que les choses vont être aussi faciles ? Parce que, après tout, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment sa mère va m'accueillir. Puis, quelque chose sembla brusquement la frapper. De toute évidence, Henry ne l'a pas prévenue de son départ, comprit-elle brusquement, et devenant de plus en plus pâle face à cette réalisation. Elle doit être terrifiée à présent.

 

\- Tu penses qu'on peut l'appeler ? Lui téléphoner, et la prévenir que son fils est avec nous et qu'il va bien ?

 

\- Oui, sans doute… Il faut demander son numéro de portable à Henry. En voyant le sourire d'Éléonora, elle se figea. Attends une seconde… tu veux que ce soit _moi_ qui aille le lui demander ?

 

\- Oui, bien sûr… Je ferais tout pour que tu parles le plus possible à ton fils… Pour que vous puissiez nouer des liens… Même si c'est pour quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un numéro de téléphone.

 

Emma grimaça, se dirigea vers la voiture, et revint quelques secondes après, avec un air dépité.

 

\- Henry refuse de me le donner… Et il n'a pas de téléphone portable sur lui, donc je ne peux même pas fouiller dedans pour le trouver…

 

\- Et merde… Bon, j'imagine qu'on va devoir s'en passer et faire avec. »

 

Emma hocha la tête, avant de suivre Éléonora, et celle-ci ajouta avant de s'installer au volant :

 

« Au fait, tu vas derrière, fit-elle.

 

La policière fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Comme ça tu seras juste à côté de ton fils. Parle avec lui, ou non, mais en tout cas, il faut qu'il ait la possibilité de discuter avec toi. Et, s'il te plaît, s'il essaie d'engager la conversation… ne le laisse pas se heurter à un mur, d'accord ? »

 

Emma haussa la tête, semblant s'être un peu remise de ses émotions.

 

« Okay, très bien, je vais essayer. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Les cinq premières minutes du trajet se passèrent dans le silence le plus total.

 

À dire vrai, aucun des quatre occupants de la voiture n'était réellement à l'aise par rapport à cette situation.

 

Maïa, elle, ne connaissait pas vraiment tout les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire.

 

Éléonora, les mains crispées sur le volant, le regard fixé sur la route, se rappelait ses propres abandons, tout ceux qu'elle avait déjà vécus, ce qui la rendait profondément mélancolique, ainsi que pleine d'espoir quant au fait qu'Emma, elle, allait au moins pouvoir renouer avec son fils abandonné.

 

Emma était toujours aussi mal à l'aise qu'avant, elle n'arrivait ni à regarder son fils dans les yeux, ni à lui parler, ni à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'elle avait fait autrefois.

 

Henry, plongé dans son livre, ne semblait toujours pas décidé à dire quoi que ce soit non plus, parce que, il faut bien le dire, Emma n'était pas la seule à se sentir mal par rapport à la situation présente.

 

Puis, par curiosité, elle finit par regarder l'ouvrage qu'il tenait entre ses mains et qui était trois fois trop grand pour lui.

 

« Dis-moi, demanda-t-elle avec intérêt, c'est quoi ton livre ?

 

Son but était à la fois de réussir à engager la conversation avec son fils, et aussi d'aborder un sujet qui ne ferait mal à personne, comme le fait qu'elle l'avait abandonné, ou le fait que sa mère à lui risquait de ne pas vouloir d'elle dans sa vie.

 

Dans _leur_ vie.

 

\- En fait… je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois vraiment prête pour ça. »

 

Éléonora, entendant la réplique du petit garçon, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et eut son premier rire depuis le début du voyage. Parce qu'elle savait que le livre en question n'était qu'un livre de contes, et, même si elle savait pertinemment que les contes de fée n'étaient pas si féeriques qu'ils pouvaient sembler l'être – elle prenait en exemple sa propre vie – elle savait que les contes de ce monde étaient supposés être pour les enfants.

 

(Enfin, selon la version, c'était plus ou moins le cas.)

 

Donc oui, pour elle, une adulte comme Emma était parfaitement capable d'appréhender des contes de fée.

 

À moins qu'il ne sous-entende le fait qu'elle n'était plus capable d'y croire complètement, vu qu'elle était désormais une adulte plus que désabusée et blessée par la vie.

 

Et oui, Éléonora était bien d'accord avec cette hypothèse.

 

Ah, si Emma avait su que la magie existait dans d'autres mondes ! Se dit Éléonora en continuant de sourire, attendant la réponse de son amie.

 

Posant son regard de plus près sur le livre d'Henry, ouvert sur une page évoquant la méchante reine et sa croisade contre Blanche-Neige, elle ne put retenir, elle aussi, un sourire.

 

« Quoi ? Des contes de fées ? Tu penses réellement que je ne suis pas prête pour _ça_  ? Tu te trompes gamin. »

 

Son fils la regarda, et le cœur d'Emma rata un battement.

 

Elle avait encore du mal à se dire que c'était bel et bien son fils en face d'elle.

 

Il eut une légère moue sceptique face à son affirmation.

 

« Je ne crois pas, non… Je veux dire… clarifia-t-il, je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement prête… à y croire.

 

Emma leva un sourcil étonné, en même temps qu'Éléonora, et son visage prit un air abasourdi.

 

\- Y croire… Tu veux dire… croire quoi, qu'ils sont _réels_  ? »

 

Il y avait une telle incrédulité dans sa voix qu'Henry n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander si elle y croyait ou non, et son regard se fit blessé, mais pas étonné.

 

Après tout, il avait l'habitude qu'on ne le croit pas, que ce soit des gens comme le docteur Hopper, ou même sa maîtresse d'école. Des gens qui l'aimaient beaucoup, mais qui ne le comprenaient pas, et qui ne voyaient pas pourquoi il y croyait encore aussi fort.

 

Il savait que sa mère n'y croirait pas dès le début.

 

Il savait pertinemment qu'Emma mettrait du temps avant de le croire, après tout, c'était bien comme ça que cela se passait dans les histoires, non ?

 

Mais elle était la Sauveuse, _bien_ _sûr_ que cela finirait par arriver.

 

Oui, elle croirait, il ferait tout pour.

 

Éléonora, quant à elle, réfléchissait à certaines choses, notamment le fait que s'ils n'avaient pas été dans _le monde sans magie_ – son nom était suffisamment explicite pour qu'on comprenne qu'ici, la magie n'existait pas – elle aurait presque pu y croire.

 

Puis, elle haussa les épaules.

 

Presque, fallait pas déconner non plus.

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix d'Henry résonna à nouveau dans l'air, pleine de détermination et de certitude.

 

« Oui, bien sûr qu'ils le sont ! Affirma-t-il avec force. Ils sont tous réels ! Tout ce qui est raconté dans ce livre est arrivé pour de vrai ! »

 

Le regard de Maïa se mit à briller, et elle tourna la tête.

 

« C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle au jeune garçon avec une innocence et une candeur adorable qui touchèrent profondément sa mère.

 

Et celle-ci, regardant sa fille, réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été comme elle, et elle se jura de tout faire pour qu'elle reste ainsi le plus longtemps possible.

 

\- Évidemment, répondit-il. D'ailleurs, fit-il, continuant son histoire, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Que je suis venue chercher Emma.

 

\- Comment ça ? Demanda sa mère.

 

\- Parce qu'il faut que tu les sauves tous. Parce que les habitants du monde des contes de fée de ce livre… Ils ont été maudits et ont été envoyés dans notre monde, à Storybrooke, et ils ne peuvent pas échapper à leur sort, parce que dans cette ville, le temps s'est arrêté.

 

\- Mais, l'interrompit avec confusion Éléonora, pourquoi ils ne tentent pas de fuir si c'est le cas ? Moi c'est ce que je ferais si jamais j'étais enfermée dans un endroit où le temps ne s'écoule jamais, ajouta-t-elle, repensant à sa propre expérience personnelle, à Neverland, et réalisant à quel point c'était vrai.

 

Et si Maïa vit les mains de sa mère serrer un peu trop fort le volant de la voiture, elle n'y fit pas particulièrement attention.

 

\- Pour une raison très simple, fit le petit garçon avec un air très sérieux, c'est parce que leur mémoire a été effacée, à cause du sort noir, ils ne se souviennent plus de qui ils sont. Ils pensent que la vie qu'ils mènent en ce moment, en tant que prisonniers du sortilège, est leur vraie vie. Mais ils se trompent.

 

Éléonora pouffa légèrement, amusée par l'imagination débordante du jeune garçon.

 

_Il a de la suite dans les idées ce petit gars,_ pensa-t-elle.

 

Emma sourit à son tour, amusée également.

 

« Comme c'est pratique, ironisa-t-elle. Dis-moi, gamin, t'as déjà pensé à devenir écrivain un jour ? Avec toute cette créativité en toi, je suis sure que tu ferais un malheur.

 

\- Et d'ailleurs Henry, continua Éléonora, qui était réellement intéressée par ce qu'il leur racontait, et voulant en savoir plus, qui est-ce qui les a enfermés ici ? Peter Pan ? Rumplestiltskin ? Ajouta-t-elle, nommant deux des trois méchants qu'elle avait pu côtoyer. »

 

Henry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que Peter Pan venait faire ici - puisque son histoire n'était pas racontée dans le livre, il ne savait donc pas qu'il était un méchant – et se retint de lui signifier que Rumplestiltskin faisait effectivement partie de l'histoire.

 

« Non, pas du tout, clarifia-t-il. C'est la méchante reine qui les a enfermés à Storybrooke, et qui a lancé le sort noir.

 

\- La Méchante Reine, hein ? Et qui est-elle supposé être exactement, à Storybrooke ? Demanda Emma. »

 

Henry baissa légèrement la tête.

 

« Ma mère adoptive, avoua-t-il dans un souffle, presque honteux. »

 

_Évidemment_ , pensa Éléonora, qui n'était même pas surprise.

 

Mais elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, voyant devant elle un panneau indiquant leur arrivée à Storybrooke.

 

_Parfait, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à ramener ce gamin à sa mère, et ensuite, tout ira bien._

 

Elle ignorait encore à quel point elle se trompait.

 

 


	3. Rencontres et révélations en cascade.

_Storybrooke, Maine._

 

_108, Rue Mifflin._

 

_22 h 30_ .

 

C ela faisait déjà au moins quatre heures que Henry avait disparu, et Regina commençait vraiment à désespérer de le voir rentrer à la maison ce soir.

 

Elle avait fini par perdre le compte des heures,  la seule chose qui comptait pour elle désormais, c'est que son fils avait disparu, et qu'elle en était morte d'inquiétude, et que même la présence de Graham et ses mots réconfortants – ou plutôt ses tentatives maladroites de la calmer – ne suffisaient pas à lui faire croire que tout allait bien.

 

Parce que non, tout n'allait pas bien, justement.

 

Elle avait pensé un temps qu'Henry, en colère contre elle pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore – la petite voix dans sa tête, celle de sa conscience, celle qu'elle tentait de faire taire en vain depuis vingt-huit ans  et plus , elle, elle savait pertinemment pourquoi. Elle méritait que son fils lui en veuille, après  tout  ce qu'elle avait fait – se cachait sans doute quelque part, dans la ville. 

 

À vrai dire, la mairesse ne savait pas vraiment si cette idée, que son fils puisse être  assez  cruel pour se cacher d'elle ainsi pendant des heures, était réellement réconforte ou non.

 

Elle préférait juste ne pas y penser.

 

Mais cette hypothèse s'était vite révélée être complètement fausse,  puisqu' elle avait fait fouiller tout les lieux de la ville où son fils adoptif pouvait bien se trouver,  dont son château, le Granny's, et… rien.

 

Son fils n'était nul le part.

 

Pas ici du moins.

 

Une autre idée, bien pire, avait alors fait son chemin dans l'esprit torturé de la reine.

 

La fugue lui avait bien sûr traversé l'esprit, mais elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi diable  cet enfant  adoré/aimé/choyé (mais aussi  suivi par un psy alors qu'il allait bien, et parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il lui échappe.  Parce qu'elle avait peur de le perdre. ) pourrait vouloir partir de sa propre maison.

 

Et surtout, pour aller où ?

 

L'autre possibilité qu'elle avait envisagé – et qu'elle envisageait encore – était pire encore, et lui glaçait le sang.

 

À savoir, celle que son fils avait été enlevé.

 

Par qui et pourquoi, cela, elle n'en savait rien, mais la peur panique qu'elle ressentait en ce moment l'empêchait de réussir à réfléchir de façon posée, et lui faisait élaborer successivement les théories les plus folles et les plus farfelues.

 

Après tout, il était son fils à elle, la mairesse, et en dehors de Mr Gold, elle devait probablement être la personne la plus riche de la ville, grâce à son salaire, et aussi bien sûr grâce à la malédiction, qui lui aurait sûrement permis de vivre très convenablement sans même avoir besoin de travailler.

 

De ce fait, peut-être que quelqu'un dans la ville s'était décidé à enlever son fils dans le but d'obtenir une rançon.

 

Sachant que grâce à son sort noir, tout les habitants de la ville  ou presque – Gold lui semblait savoir beaucoup trop de choses pour son propre bien –  étaient sous sa coupe, cela lui paraissait être très improbable, mai s ce n'était pas impossible non plus.

 

Ou bien, peut-être qu'un des habitants s'était finalement réveillé et se souvenait de tout, et que, plein de colère, il ou elle avait décidé de s'en prendre à Henry pour mieux lui nuire _à_ _elle_  !

 

Après tout, si elle se souvenait bien, Jefferson se rappelait de tout !

 

Il savait encore qui il était, et elle, pleine d'arrogance, elle avait cru qu'il ne chercherait pas à s'en prendre à elle, puisqu'elle était une des deux personnes les plus puissantes de la ville.

 

Et s'il avait voulu la punir de lui avoir enlevé sa fille en faisant la même chose avec son fils à elle ?

 

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait même pas partager ses soupçons avec Graham ou  bien avec qui que ce soit d'autre  en ville ,  puisque cela signifierait pour elle, nécessairement, d'accepter de reconnaître ce qu'elle avait fait à Jefferson – en laissant de côté l'aspect conte  de fée , folie,  trahison,  enfermement et  P ays des  M erveilles, bien sûr – et il en était absolument hors de question.

 

N ichée dans les bras puissants et réconfortants de Graham, mais ne se sentant pas mieux pour autant, Regina éclata soudainement en sanglots, et le Shérif resserra son étreinte.

 

L'ancienne reine ressentit une soudaine vague de culpabilité mêlée d'inquiétude  en constatant que Graham était toujours là pour elle, à chaque instant, en voyant qu'il tentait le plus possible  de prendre soin d'elle, ne se rappelant plus du tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire subir  autrefois .

 

Et elle se demanda alors, effarée, si le jeune homme serait resté ou non avec elle si  elle n'avait pas tenu son cœur dans ses mains – littéralement – et si elle n'avait pas eu la possibilité de lui dicter sa vie, ses choix, et même ses pensées et ses  _désirs_ .

 

Une vague de dégoût contre elle-même la traversa.

 

La réponse était évidente, et tellement limpide, qu'elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas trouvée plus tôt.

 

Non.

 

Bien sûr que non, tout comme elle  savait qu'elle ne serait pas restée auprès de Léopold si elle avait eu la possibilité de fuir (elle aurait pu fuir, à un moment, si Rumplestiltskin ne lui  avait pas offert le pouvoir et la magie), elle le savait, Graham ne serait pas là, si  cela ne tenait qu'à lui.

 

Elle le retenait contre son gré, par la magie et le pouvoir,  comme sa mère et Léopold l'avaient fait avec elle autrefois.

 

Elle était aussi monstrueuse qu'eux, et, si, pendant une seconde, l'idée de le laisser partir lui effleura l'esprit, elle la rejeta le plus loin possible, pour une simple raison.

 

Elle ne voulait plus être seule, plus jamais.

 

Et puis, si il ne se rappelait plus de qui il était, et qu'il ne savait  donc  pas qu'il souffrait, alors, ce n'était pas si terrible, pas vrai ?

 

_Conneries_ .

 

Elle avait presque oublié à quel point elle pouvait être douée en ce qui concernait le déni.

 

Mais toujours est-il que, alors qu'elle se trouvait là, sur son canapé, dans les bras de l'ancien Chasseur,  désespérée et en larmes, elle se dit que, quelque soit la personne qui lui ramènerait son fils, elle lui devrait une reconnaissance éternelle.

 

_§§§§_

 

Éléonora regarda autour d'elle, tâchant de se repérer dans cette ville dont elle ne connaissait absolument rien.

 

Jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur, elle fronça les sourcils, examinant Henry, persuadée que le gamin, au vu de son air renfrogné, n'était pas franchement ravi d'être ramené à la maison, et une vague de colère saisit brusquement la jeune femme, qui se vit forcée de s'arrêter presque au plein milieu de la route – par chance, à cette heure-ci, aucune voiture ne circulait – afin qu'ils ne risquent pas d'avoir un accident, au cas où elle ne serait pas concentrée sur sa conduite.

 

Ce gamin commençait à doucement l'exaspérer.

 

Alors oui, elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre qu'il soit déboussolé de savoir que sa mère n'était pas sa vraie mère, mais sa mère adoptive – encore que, cette femme l'aimait, l'avait élevé, l'avait adopté, l'avait _choisi_ , et à part si elle le maltraitait, c'était à coup sûr, une mère aimante, Éléonora n'en doutait pas. Elle était sa mère au même titre qu'Emma – et de savoir qu'il avait été abandonné avait naturellement pu le perturber.

 

Ça, elle l'acceptait facilement.

 

Mais quant même, ce gosse ne manquait pas d'air !

 

Il avait une mère qui l'aimait, qui s'occupait de lui, et lui, il la rejetait sous prétexte qu'elle était stricte, et parce qu'il était persuadé qu'elle était la méchante reine !

 

_Et encore, t'as pas testé le fait d'avoir Rumplestiltskin comme père_ , pensa-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

 

Parce que lui,  ce foutu gosse, il avait droit à ce qu'elle, et surtout  _Emma_ n'avaient jamais réellement eu étant enfant.

 

Il avait une mère, une  _famille_ .

 

Et le fait qu'il la rejette complètement le faisait un peu passer pour un ingrat qui n'avait absolument pas conscience de la chance qu'il avait.

 

(Bon, le fait est aussi qu'Éléonora ne connaissait pas tout dans l'histoire, ou du moins, elle n'y croyait pas encore, ce qui expliquait parfaitement pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi.)

 

« Bon, dis-moi gamin, lança-t-elle à Henry, est-ce que tu peux me dire où se trouve ta maison ? »

 

Face au silence obstiné du garçon, elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

 

«  Emma, tu peux descendre avec lui et essayer d'aller parler  à  un habitant de la ville qui passerait par là et lui demander où ton fils habite ? Histoire qu'on y passe pas toute la nuit. Moi, je vais essayer d'aller me trouver une place où me garer. »

 

Son amie s'exécuta aussitôt,  mais, avant qu'El ait eu le temps de partir, Emma tomba sur un homme avec un parapluie, qui sembla terriblement soulagé de voir qu'Henry était là, à nouveau, et qu'il allait bien.

 

Après une conversation entre le psychiatre et son patient quant au fait  qu'il ne fallait pas mentir, Archie Hopper leur indiqua où se trouvait la maison d'Henry, en précisant bien évidemment que c'était la maison de la mairesse.

 

Ainsi que la plus grande maison de la ville.

 

Éléonora pensa distraitement que ça avait parfaitement du sens, si jamais c'était elle qui avait jeté le sort, c'était bien logique que ce soit elle qui ait la meilleure maison de tout Storybrooke.

 

L a mère et le fils remontèrent alors en voiture.

 

«  Alors comme ça tu es le fils de la mairesse ? Demanda Emma, histoire de dire quelque chose.

 

\- Ouais, marmonna son fils.  Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, elle est vraiment horrible.

 

\-  On verra ça plus tard gamin, vu qu'on risque de rester ici quelques temps, fit Éléonora. Mais pour l'instant, la priorité, c'est vraiment de te ramener chez toi au plus vite. »

 

L 'ancienne Lost Girl redémarra alors la voiture, et arriva rapidement devant la maison nommé e précédemment.

 

_§§§§_

 

Graham ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de la situation.

 

Tout comme Regina, il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi Henry avait fui, et pourquoi il n'était plus là.

 

Ça n'avait juste pas de sens.

 

Il ne savait pas non plus quoi penser par rapport à lui-même, il ne savait pas précisément quoi _ressentir_ , en fait.

 

Et c'était ça le plus bizarre.

 

Il savait qu'Henry était sans doute en danger, il voyait Regina en pleurs, effondrée, dévastée, et lui, hé bien…

 

Il ne savait juste pas quoi faire.

 

Il sentait bien que tout ça aurait dû lui faire ressentir quelque chose, de l'effroi, de la peur, de la colère, n'importe quoi, mais… rien.

 

Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

 

D'un autre côté, oui, ça lui permettait de ne pas péter les plombs, de rester calme et posé, contrairement à Regina, qui était sans dessus dessous – logique, vu que c'était son fils à elle, qu'elle soit plus touchée que lui par sa disparition – et donc il pouvait réussir de ce fait à prendre la situation bien en main.

 

Mais il sentait bien que quelque chose clochait avec lui.

 

C'était presque comme si il sentait qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici, qu'il aurait dû être ailleurs.

 

Ce qui n'avait aucun putain de sens, Regina était sa patronne, son amie, son amante, et elle était en détresse, évidemment qu'il devait être là.

 

Il avait presque le sentiment qu'on le forçait à être là.

 

Mais bon, cela ne pouvait être qu'une impression, rien de plus.

 

Pas vrai ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Éléonora ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant se profiler devant elle la maison du 108 Mifflin Street.

 

« Bien, parfait… Nous y voilà. »

 

Elle se gara juste à côté de la maison, dans la rue d'à côté, et sortit immédiatement de la voiture, suivie par Emma.

 

« Bien, Emma, tu ramènes le gosse à sa mère, moi et Maïa on va visiter la ville en attendant, tu nous rejoindras quand tu auras fini. Tu m'appelles si jamais tu n'arrives pas à nous retrouver tout de suite. Et on ira se prendre une chambre dans l'hôtel le plus proche.

 

Profitant du fait que les deux enfants étaient encore dans la voiture à discuter, Emma ajouta :

 

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit El, on ne restera qu'une nuit. Donc pas la peine de t'attacher trop à cette ville. »

 

Son amie lui envoya aussitôt un regard et un sourire malicieux.

 

« On verra, on verra… Et puis, tu sais, continua-t-elle, on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais faire de nouvelles et intéressante rencontres.

 

Emma fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

\- Oh, hé bien, c'est simple, ce que je veux dire, c'est que la mère adoptive d'Henry t'intéressera peut-être, qui sait.

 

\- Je suis la mère biologique du fils qu'elle a adopté, et je viens là, resurgir dans sa vie tranquille sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé ! Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va m'accueillir à bras ouverts ?

 

\- Non, mais, si vous finissez ensemble, au moins, vous n'aurez pas à vous affrontez et tout finira bien ! Comme dans les contes de fées.

 

\- Dans les contes, les princes épousent des princesses, normalement.

 

\- Oui, hé bien, vous en ferez une version plus moderne un jour ! Bon, assez bavardé, ramène le tout de suite, tu penseras à ta vie sentimentale plus tard. »

 

Emma sourit tout en levant les yeux au ciel avec amusement, et elle s'exécuta.

 

Mais, avant de partir, Éléonora regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

 

Parce qu'elle devait _savoir_.

 

Elle vit une femme, accompagnée d'un homme, sortir de la grande maison, la femme se précipita sur le jeune garçon – _sa mère, de toute évidence –_ et elle le serra dans ses bras.

 

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et son maquillage était complètement ruiné, mais ce n'était bien évidemment pas ce qui la préoccupait le plus.

 

La jeune femme parla à son fils, lui dit quelques mots qu'Éléonora n'entendit pas, mais qui devaient être plus ou moins mêlés de reproches et d'inquiétudes.

 

Et puis, Henry lança, plein de colère.

 

« J'ai retrouvé ma vraie mère ! Fit-il avant de fuir dans sa maison, sans doute dans sa chambre, avant d'être suivi par l'homme. »

 

Éléonora vit alors le visage de la femme afficher aussitôt une expression à la fois pleine de surprise et de douleur. Elle était blessée par le rejet de son fils, et de toute évidence, et même si elle avait pleinement conscience du fait qu'elle ne savait pas encore tout, Éléonora, quant à elle, se trouvait complètement du côté de la mairesse à ce moment-là.

 

À part si Emma lui montrait que la mère adoptive d'Henry n'était pas juste une mère aimante, elle sentait bien que les choses risquaient d'être compliquées entre elle et Henry, parce qu'Éléonora savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas longtemps un gamin qui rejetait sans raison sa mère qui l'aimait.

 

_Quel petit con_ , pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle et Maïa allaient explorer la ville.

 

Elle ignorait alors encore à quel point elle se trompait, tout comme elle ne savait pas non plus que la situation était bien plus compliquée qu'elle n'en avait l'air.


	4. Alors, tout est vrai.

Alors que Emma et Regina discutaient ensemble dehors, Éléonora décida d'emmener Maïa loin de tout ça, pour explorer un peu la ville.

 

Il devait, sans aucun doute, y avoir beaucoup de choses à voir ici, mais la nuit empêchait Éléonora de réellement distinguer tout ce qu'il y avait.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, la mère et la fille tombèrent sur l'homme qu'elles avaient vu plus tôt, et qui semblait rentrer chez lui.

 

Éléonora s'arrêta aussitôt pour le saluer.

 

« Oh, bonsoir monsieur… Hopper, c'est ça ? Je ne me suis pas présentée tout à l'heure, je m'en excuse, à vrai dire, nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps, avec Henry à ramener chez lui… Je suis Éléonora Cassidy, annonça-t-elle en tendant sa main au psychiatre, et voici ma fille, Maïa. Et je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer.

 

L'homme lui offrit un sourire et lui serra la main avec enthousiasme, semblant être réellement ravi de la rencontrer. Éléonora n'avait aucune idée de si c'était une façade ou non, mais, avec son sourire franc et son air aimable, il lui parût immédiatement sympathique.

 

\- Je suis également enchanté de vous connaître Miss Cassidy, vous, ainsi que votre fille. Par ailleurs, je dois admettre que je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de vous remercier, vous et votre… amie, dit-il, ignorant quelles pouvaient être leur relation, et ne voulant pas faire de gaffe inutile à ce sujet. Pour avoir ramené Henry jusqu'ici, sain et sauf. Vous n'avez aucune idée d'à quel point nous étions inquiets ici, à Storybrooke, de savoir qu'il avait disparu et n'avait pas été retrouvé. D'ailleurs, j'étais justement allé voir Mary-Margaret Blanchard pour la rassurer à ce sujet.

 

\- Qui donc ? Demanda Éléonora, ignorant encore qui était qui dans cette ville – elle ne savait même pas encore le nom de la mère adoptive d'Henry.

 

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai, vous êtes nouvelle en ville, j'avais oublié… Il s'agit de la maîtresse d'école d'Henry, et c'est à elle que je me suis adressé quand j'ai vu qu'Henry n'était pas venu à sa séance habituelle… C'est grâce à elle que j'ai compris qu'il avait disparu, et je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas la laisser encore dans l'incertitude et être inquiète pour rien. Il fallait que je la prévienne que l'un de ses élèves préférés était revenu sain et sauf grâce à vous. D'ailleurs, que s'est-il passé exactement ? Comment en est-il venu à monter dans votre voiture ?

 

\- Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne pense pas être la mieux placée pour vous en parler, mais bon… je vais essayer de vous en dire le plus possible. Mon amie, Emma Swan… est la mère biologique d'Henry, annonça-t-elle le plus rapidement possible.

 

Un air de stupeur se peignit sur le visage du psychiatre.

 

\- Vr… vraiment ?

 

\- Oui, continua-t-elle. Elle l'a abandonné il y a dix ans, et aujourd'hui, Henry est venu toquer à notre porte, en affirmant qu'il était son fils. Ce qui nous a toutes les trois menées ici, dans votre petite ville de Storybrooke. En parlant de ça, vous sauriez où nous pourrions louer une chambre pour une semaine ?

 

Archie hocha la tête.

 

\- Oui, bien sûr. Puis, montrant avec son parapluie quelque chose qui ressemblait à peu près à un hôtel, il ajouta : vous pouvez aller au Granny's, pour dormir, manger… Vous, votre amie et votre fille, vous devriez pouvoir vous y plaire. »

 

Éléonora le remercia, se préparant à prendre congé, puis elle eut un drôle de sourire.

 

« Dites-moi ?

 

\- Quoi donc miss ?

 

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter de potentielles rumeurs et autres ragots de votre part à venir d'ici demain sur Emma ou sur moi ? Juste pour savoir. »

 

Il était vrai qu'elle venait tout juste de lâcher quelque chose d'énorme, par rapport à qui était la mère de Henry, et ce, surtout pour une ville aussi petite que l'était Storybrooke.

 

Dans un endroit comme ça, les potins, ça ne devait pas manquer.

 

Sa peur était donc tout à fait légitime.

 

Archie sourit à son tour.

 

« Ne vous en faîtes pas miss, la rassura-t-il. Je suis psychiatre, je suis doué pour garder des secrets, surtout que la nouvelle devrait je pense se répandre dès demain, et je vous le promets, cela ne sera pas de mon fait.

 

\- Merci docteur Hopper pour vos indications et votre discrétion, et bonne soirée.

 

\- Bonne soirée à vous deux. »

 

Et, alors que le psychiatre s'éloignait, elles s'éloignèrent toutes deux, attendant Emma devant le Granny's, Éléonora envoyant alors un message à Emma pour la prévenir et lui dire où elle et sa fille se trouvaient.

 

_§§§§_

 

_Plusieurs minutes plus tôt, 108 Mifflin Street_ .

 

Lorsque Regina entendit  des bruits de pas devant sa maison, elle n'attendit même pas que l'on frappe ou qu'on sonne, et elle se précipita hors de la maison,  et ce qu'elle vit en premier fut une jeune femme blonde qui lui souriait d'un air gêné, juste avant que son regard ne se pose sur son fils.

 

Elle faillit hurler de joie, avant que  son éducation et l'habitude ne finissent par la faire se reprendre très rapidement.

 

Ce  qui n'empêcha pas un sourire empli de joie de faire place sur son visage encore baigné de larmes.

 

L'ancienne reine regarda rapidement la blonde, et se dit que celle-ci était définitivement sa Sauveuse, parce qu'elle lui avait ramené son fils en vie.

 

Elle se dirigea vers son fils, qu'elle tenta de prendre dans ses bras.

 

« Henry, tu m'as fait peur, j'étais tellement inquiète. Où étais-tu ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude, je ne savais pas où tu étais… Où es-tu parti ? »

 

Puis, son fils se détacha brusquement d'elle, et lui lança un regard plein de fureur qui figea Regina sur place, elle qui n'était nullement habituée à ce qu'il se comporte ainsi avec elle.

 

« J'ai retrouvé ma véritable mère ! »

 

Regina cligna des yeux, surprise et blessée, ne comprenant tout d'abord pas ce qu'il se passait.

 

Graham prononça quelques mots avant de rejoindre Henry, mots qu'elle n'entendit ni ne comprit, son esprit étant encore trop focalisé sur ceux que son fils venait tout juste de prononcer, de lui balancer au visage sans aucune pitié.

 

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, ne comprenant toujours pas, elle avait l'impression que son esprit tournait au ralenti.

 

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien voulu dire ?

 

Et puis, son regard se posa sur l'inconnue, comme si elle cherchait en elle un quelconque réconfort, voire des explications. Sur celle qu'elle avait si stupidement considéré comme sa _Sauveuse_ , encore quelques instants plus tôt, avant que son fils ne prononce ces mots si terrible, ces mots qui voulaient dire, sans aucun doute : _Tu n'es pas ma vraie mère._ Comme si Henry venait tout juste de renier les dix dernières années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble.

 

Et soudain, elle comprit.

 

« Vous… vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry ? Lâcha-t-elle avec incrédulité, alors que la peur, la peur terrible, celle de perdre son fils, refaisait surface, à nouveau.

 

Et, alors qu'elle pleurait encore, elle sentit ses barrières, celles qui s'étaient toutes effondrée pendant le laps de temps durant lequel Henry avait disparu, se dresser à nouveau autour d'elle, et elle commença à redevenir celle qui ferait tout pour protéger son fils.

 

Et ne pas le perdre.

 

_Vous ne me le prendrez pas_ .

 

Elle avait tout fait pour que jamais son fils ne puisse être en contact avec sa mère biologique, alors, comment…

 

Oh, après tout, peu importe, elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette femme était là, mais elle ne devait avoir, de toute évidence, qu'un seul but : lui prendre Henry.

 

Étant elle-même habituée à mal agir, et ayant été entourée de même par des gens… malhonnêtes, voire criminels (Rumplestiltskin, sa propre mère, Maleficent…), il ne lui vint pas une seconde à l'esprit que cette femme, devant elle, pouvait n'avoir que de bonnes intentions.

 

Elle lui ferait quitter la ville le plus vite possible, et ensuite, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et redeviendrait comme avant.

 

La reine, de toute évidence, se berçait d'illusions.

 

Emma, gênée par la situation, finit par hocher la tête.

 

« Hé bien… Oui, c'est moi… Bonsoir à vous… Je m'appelle Emma Swan. »

 

Tout ceci était plus que bizarre. Elle se trouvait là, en face de la femme qui avait élevé et adopté _son_ _fils_ – femme magnifique par ailleurs, Emma ne le niait pas une seule seconde – et elle venait tout juste de lui apprendre qu'elle, la mère biologique de _son_ _fils_ , était là, juste en face d'elle.

 

Ça aurait fait un choc à n'importe qui, après tout, elle-même avait commencé à paniquer quand elle avait comprit qui était Henry.

 

À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

 

Puis, la femme face à elle sembla se reprendre.

 

« Je suis Regina. Regina Mills, mairesse de Storybrooke. Ravie de vous rencontrer Miss Swan, et bienvenue à Storybrooke, se força-t-elle à dire, alors que tout son être n'était que colère contenue. »

 

Elle lui offrit alors un sourire cruel et mensonger qu'Emma prit pour de l'amabilité, et auquel elle répondit avec une sincérité qui effraya Regina.

 

Comment pourrait-elle la détester si cette Miss Swan se montrait si sympathique à son égard ?

 

Oh, et après tout, qu'est-ce que ça changeait exactement ?

 

Pour masquer son désarroi, elle décida aussitôt de dévier la conversation vers un sujet plus anodin.

 

Après tout, autant ne pas lui montrer tout de suite ses véritables intentions, à savoir, la chasser.

 

Ça serait pour plus tard dans la soirée.

 

« Dites-moi, fit-elle en forçant à nouveau un sourire faussement amical, que diriez-vous de boire un verre du meilleur cidre de tout l’État du Maine ? »

 

Emma eut soudain un air très las sur le visage. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle avait quitté Boston, et pendant presque toute l'entièreté du trajet, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser aux conséquences du retour de son fils dans sa vie.

 

Toujours est-il que ça avait été une longue journée – sans oublier sa journée de travail qui avait été très chargée elle aussi – ainsi qu'une soirée forte en émotions. Et le fait est qu'elle avait bien besoin de boire quelque chose pour se remonter le moral.

 

Et vu qu'elle ne comptait pas conduire durant la soirée – parce qu'elle _savait_ que, têtue comme elle l'était, Éléonora refuserait de partir pendant la nuit. Elle avait décidé de rester, alors elle resterait, et il en serait de même pour Emma, qui ne pouvait pas la laisser là. Et qui n'était pas à même de conduire, vue sa fatigue – elle pouvait largement se le permettre.

 

« Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus fort ?

 

\- Vous savez, lui confia l'autre femme, c'est un cidre que je fais moi-même et, croyez-moi… il est suffisamment fort pour vous… Entrez donc, proposa-t-elle. »

 

Emma sourit à nouveau et la suivit, espérant de tout cœur que ses relations avec l'autre femme resteraient toujours aussi cordiales.

 

_§§§§_

 

A dire vrai, cette Emma Swan lui paraissait être une personne très sympathique.

 

Et si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle devait admettre que dans une autre vie, une autre situation, elles auraient pu être amies.

 

Sauf que cette femme, par sa seule présence, était une menace à son bonheur, une menace pour sa relation avec son fils.

 

Ce dernier croyait qu'elle était une méchante, mais elle savait qu'avec le temps, elle réussirait à le convaincre du contraire.

 

Après tout, elle n'était plus une méchante, pas vrai ? Tout cela était bien derrière elle, non ?

 

Maintenant que sa vengeance contre Blanche-Neige était en place et complète, ce n'était plus _elle_ , le monstre.

 

( _Oui, bien sûr._

 

_Essaye d'y croire et de faire passer ça pour la vérité._

 

 _Et tout les autres, les innocents, emportés dans ta malédiction, et qui n'y étaient pour rien ?_ Lui susurra sa conscience.

 

_Et l'enfant de Blanche-Neige et du prince, qui ne t'as jamais rien fait, y penses-tu ? À ton avis, où est-ce que ton sort l'a emmené, ce pauvre enfant ? Qu'est-il arrivé à cet enfant abandonné ? Loin de sa famille et de son monde ?_

 

_C'est de ta faute !_

 

Regina ne l'écouta pas.)

 

Mais si cette femme se mettait en travers de son chemin, elle trouverait quelqu'un à affronter, quelqu'un à sa mesure.

 

Et Regina n'abandonnerait _jamais_ la partie.

 

Alors qu'elle tendait son verre à son invitée, l'ancienne reine se mit à sourire une nouvelle fois.

 

La guerre entre elle et Emma Swan venait tout juste de commencer.

 

Toute la gratitude qu'elle avait jamais pu ressentir vis-à-vis d'Emma Swan venait tout juste de s'envoler.

 

En fait, elle réalisa même, distraitement, qu'elle ne l'avait par ailleurs jamais remerciée.

 

« Parlez moi donc de vous Miss Swan.

 

Emma haussa les épaules.

 

\- Oh, vous savez, je n'ai pas grand-chose de très intéressant à raconter à mon sujet.

 

\- Je suis sure que ce n'est pas du tout le cas.

 

Elle faillit ajouter qu'elle savait au moins d'elle qu'elle avait abandonné son fils dix ans plus tôt…

 

Mais elle estima malgré tout que serait beaucoup trop violent trop tôt.

 

\- Je suis policière à Boston depuis deux ans… Et avant cela, j'étais à New York. Et ce soir, votre petit garçon est venu me chercher… Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire nerveux, ça faisait au moins dix ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. »

 

 _A qui la faute_ … Pensa Regina.

 

Et aussi : _Et bientôt, vous ne le reverrez plus jamais._

 

Mais elle se retint de dire cela à voix haute.

 

\- Comment êtes-vous venue ici au juste ? J'espère que mon fils ne vous a pas trop dérangée dans vos projet de ce soir… Et si jamais quelqu'un vous attend chez vous, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. »

 

Elle voulait s'assurer que cette intruse avait déjà des gens dans sa vie, et qu'elle n'avait donc aucune raison tangible de rester.

 

Malheureusement, la réponse de la jeune femme ne fut pas ce qu'elle espérait.

 

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, répondit Emma, qui croyait réellement la rassurer ainsi, Éléonora et Maïa m'ont suivie jusqu'ici, donc personne ne m'attend à Boston. »

 

Regina se renfrogna aussitôt – notant également que la jeune femme n'avait pas dit _chez_ _moi –_ se demandant par ailleurs qui pouvaient bien être les deux femmes citées.

 

Deux de ses amies ?

 

Des membres de sa famille ? Ses sœurs ? Ses cousines ? Sa mère et sa tante ?

 

Sa compagne et leur fille ?

 

« Éléonora est ma meilleure amie, expliqua aussitôt Emma, et je la considère comme ma sœur. Et Maïa est sa petite fille, elle a dix ans, comme Henry.

 

\- Et donc… elles sont ici, avec vous. »

 

Il y avait trois intruses à Storybrooke, c'était bien pire que ce qu'elle pensait, bien pire qu'à l'arrivée d'Owen et de son père – elle tenta de toutes ses forces de laisser de côté ses souvenirs douloureux à ce sujet, en vain – et elle n'aimait pas cela, pas cela du tout.

 

C'était comme si il y avait une faille dans sa malédiction, et elle ne pouvait pas le tolérer !

 

La policière sentit aussitôt son changement de ton, mais elle n'en tint pas compte.

 

« C'est exact. Nous allons rester ici une nuit, et après, ne vous en faites pas, je vais bientôt disparaître définitivement de votre vie à tout les deux.

 

\- J'espère bien ! »

 

Emma se figea face à la virulence de son ton.

 

« Écoutez-moi bien Miss Swan, poursuivit Regina avec dureté et inflexibilité, j'espère que vous me comprenez bien sur ce sujet… Vous avez abandonné Henry, il y a cela dix ans. Il s'agit de _mon_ fils, et non plus du votre, désormais. C'est moi qui l'ait élevé. Vous n'avez _aucun_ droit sur lui, et j'ose espérer que vous en avez pleinement conscience. »

 

La policière cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux, surprise.

 

Oui, elle le savait déjà, et à vrai dire, sans l'insistance d'Éléonora, jamais elle n'aurait pensé à rester une nuit ici, mais…

 

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de Regina, une certaine violence, et puis même du _mépris_ , envers elle, qui lui donnait envie de lui prouver le contraire, aussi absurde cela soit-il.

 

C'était peut-être aussi son instinct de mère qui se réveillait.

 

_Il a besoin de moi aussi_ , hurlait-elle intérieurement.

 

_Après tout, il est venu me chercher moi_  !

 

« Je… bafouilla Emma, assez mal à l'aise. Oui, bien sûr ! Je le sais bien mais… Face au regard glacial de Regina, elle se sentit quelque peu perdre pied. Vous devez aussi comprendre malgré tout que c'est _Henry_ qui est venu me chercher _moi_ , et pas l'inverse. Je pense que, d'une certaine manière, et pour une raison que j'ignore… _il a besoin de moi_. »

 

 _Et c'est mon fils à moi aussi_  ! Continua-t-elle de hurler intérieurement. _Celui que je n'ai pas pu élever_.

 

« Il n'a pas besoin de vous ! Tonna Regina, irradiant d'une colère froide. _Mon_ _fils_ a besoin de _moi_  ! »

 

Emma lui envoya un sourire plein de compassion. Elle comprenait que l'autre femme puisse se sentir menacée par elle, mais elle allait essayer de lui montrer qu'elle avait tort sur toute la ligne.

 

« Exact. Je ne le remets absolument pas en cause. Mais Henry sembler vraiment traverser en ce moment une mauvaise période, et je pense donc que c'est très significatif qu'il soit venu me chercher moi, qu'il se soit tourné vers moi plutôt que vers vous. Je ne vous remets pas en cause, vous, en tant que mère, mais je pense qu'il doit se sentir vraiment mal, au point d'avoir essayé de me retrouver, et d'avoir traversé un si long trajet pour que je le suive jusqu'ici. Avec ses histoires de contes de fée et son livre… Je pense qu'il a un peu de mal à faire la différence entre réel et imaginaire en ce moment. »

 

Regina tiqua.

 

Comment savait-elle ?

 

Henry le lui avait-il dit ?

 

Et surtout…

 

 _Que_ savait-elle ?

 

« Quel livre ? Demanda-t-elle, feignant l'ignorance.

 

\- Mais vous savez bien ! Ce livre beaucoup trop grand pour lui, qu'il s'est trimballé avec lui depuis chez vous ! Avec toutes ces histoires de contes dedans… Il pense que vous êtes la méchante reine. »

 

Alors qu'Emma riait doucement, Regina blêmit.

 

Est-ce qu'elle savait ?

 

Mais vue la manière dont elle le prenait, elle devait sûrement considérer cela comme une simple blague.

 

« Non pas que je vous considère comme une méchante, ajouta rapidement Emma, ne voulant pas la blesser outre mesure, et Regina lui répondit par un sourire qui était plus ironique qu'autre chose, puisqu'elle, elle _savait_ qu'elle était encore la méchante, même si elle essayait de toutes ses forces de le nier.

 

\- Peu importe Miss Swan… Vous ne nous serez d'aucune utilité, je saurais m'occuper de lui au mieux, comme je l'ai déjà fait au cours des dix derniers années – et oui, elle l'admettait, le reproche était à peine implicite – et tout se passera bien. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer pour moi et lui. Je réglerais ce problème. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, et lui non plus. Mon fils est déjà suivi par un excellent psychiatre, ne vous en faites pas pour nous, tout ira bien. »

 

Emma sentit le mensonge dans sa voix, mais elle ne dit rien.

 

Sa colère contre Regina commença à grandir, alors qu'elle comprenait peu à peu pourquoi Henry avait de légitimes raisons de se plaindre d'elle.

 

Elle semblait presque croire qu'elle avait raison sur tout, et semblait refuser la critique ou même tout autre conseil venant de la part de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

 

Au point de blesser involontairement son fils ou de lui faire du mal ?

 

Emma n'en savait rien.

 

L'atmosphère venait tout juste de se refroidir.

 

_§§§§_

 

Au moment où les deux femmes commençaient à discuter, Graham rejoignit Henry dans sa chambre.

 

Le jeune garçon était roulé en boule sur son lit, son livre serré entre ses bras.

 

Le Shérif s'assit sur le lit, à bonne distance du jeune garçon. Il comprit très rapidement qu'il ne dormait pas, même si tout les signes semblaient le montrer.

 

« Bonsoir Henry… C'est moi, Graham, le Shérif… Le petit garçon ne répondit rien, et Graham soupira. Tu sais, continua-t-il doucement, tu nous as beaucoup fait peur à ta mère et à moi. Surtout à elle, évidemment… Où est-ce que tu étais allé ?

 

\- A Boston, marmonna Henry.

 

\- Boston ? Ouah, t'es allé diablement loin, dis-moi… Et pour quoi faire ?

 

\- Pour retrouver ma mère. Ma _vraie_ mère.

 

\- Tu sais, même si Regina t'as adopté, c'est elle ta mère, et elle t'aime. »

 

Henry sentit un hurlement d'horreur monter du fond de sa gorge à ces paroles.

 

_Comment peux-tu oser la défendre après tout ce qu'elle t'as fait_ ?

 

Parce que Henry  _savait_ .

 

Il savait que Graham était le Chasseur, que la reine lui avait pris son cœur, et que c'était pour ça qu'il lui obéissait aveuglément.

 

Il savait à quel point sa mère avait pu être monstrueuse, autrefois, et à quel point elle pouvait l'être encore, avec des personnes autres que lui, son fils.

 

La nausée l'envahit brusquement, et quand il commença à pleurer, Graham le prit dans ses bras.

 

_§§§§_

 

Il y avait quelque chose chez Regina, qui déplaisait définitivement à Emma.

 

Quelque chose de _mauvais_.

 

Plus la conversation avançait, plus la policière sentait que quelque chose clochait.

 

Quoi, elle ne savait pas, elle ne pensait pas que ça avait à voir avec les contes, elle pensait juste que Regina était bien trop stricte et fermée.

 

Et elle sut alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir et laisser Henry avec cette femme, pas tout de suite, pas alors que l'autre femme avait essayé de toutes ses forces de la chasser.

 

Et, étonnement, cela lui donnait envie de faire l'exact contraire.

 

Toute trace de la cordialité présente quelques minutes plus tôt entre elles s'était évanouie, et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle se dit qu'Henry avait peut-être eu raison de lui demander de venir.

 

Graham, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Regina, sortit à sa suite, et il se présenta à Emma.

 

Et, par curiosité, il lui demanda :

 

« Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ici ? Regina m'a parlé d'une nuit... »

 

Soudainement piquée au vif, Emma prit immédiatement sa décision, à cet instant précis.

 

« Une semaine, répliqua-t-elle. »

 

Entre elle et Regina Mills, réalisa-t-elle, c'était désormais la guerre.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche – après avoir regardé son portable et avoir lu le message d'Éléonora – elle finit par trouver assez rapidement le Granny's.

 

« Alors ? Lui demanda son amie, dont la fille commençait à s'endormir – par chance, il ne faisait pas encore trop froid – et qui se réveilla alors. Comment ça s'est passé ? Comment elle est ?

 

\- Bien au début, mais elle m'a presque fichue dehors. Je pense qu'elle veut qu'on dégage au plus vite. Très belle femme, mais très glaciale, il y a quelque chose de mauvais en elle.

 

\- Et alors, tu comptes rester ?

 

\- Oui. Tu avais raison. Ce sera une semaine. Au moins. »

 

Éléonora sourit.

 

« Je m'en doutais. »

 

Et elles entrèrent toutes les trois.

 

_§§§§_

 

Constatant une nouvelle fois que Maïa était prête à s'endormir debout, Éléonora décida de la faire s'asseoir sur une chaise, et elle sourit en voyant ses yeux se fermer.

 

Elle allait bien dormir cette nuit.

 

Elle observa alors les lieux, constatant que tout cela était véritablement très charmant.

 

Elles allaient toutes les trois vraiment se plaire dans cette ville, enfin, si la mère d'Henry ne leur posait pas trop de problèmes.

 

Emma se dirigea vers le comptoir.

 

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra, alors que la policière s'adressait à la propriétaire, lui demandant deux chambres, une pour elle-même, et une pour Éléonora et Maïa.

 

Comme elles le faisaient à chaque fois qu'elles partaient en voyage.

 

« Ce sera pour combien de temps ?

 

\- Une semaine.

 

\- A quel nom ?

 

\- Emma Swan. »

 

A cet instant, une voix s'éleva dans l'air.

 

« Emma ? Oh, quel prénom charmant ! »

 

Alors qu'Emma le remerciait, dans la pièce, une personne sursauta.

 

Elle connaissait cette voix, beaucoup trop, et elle avait maintenant l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar éveillé.

 

Parce qu'elle savait qui c'était, même si elle ne l'avait pas entendu parler depuis deux cents ans, bon dieu, oui, elle le _savait_.

 

Et soudain, Éléonora Cassidy se figea littéralement sur place, devenant blême.

 

_Papa_ ?


	5. Elle ne croira pas. Elle ne comprendra jamais.

Elle ne se retourna pas.

 

L'horreur l'avait tout bonnement figée sur place, telle une statue.

 

Il avait suffi de quelques mots de la part de son père pour qu'elle se retrouve incapable de bouger, incapable de respirer, incapable de _penser_.

 

Seul l'effroi qu'elle ressentait comptait maintenant.

 

Par chance, Emma conversait à l'instant même avec Granny, au sujet de l'étrange homme qui venait tout juste de sortir, conversation qu'Éléonora n'écouta même pas, tant cette réalisation l'avait bouleversée.

 

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas loin de pleurer, et encore moins pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Emma voit ça.

 

Elle s'essuya les yeux, tenta de reprendre une respiration plus calme et moins rapide, et décida de mettre – pour un temps du moins – de côté le fait qu'elle venait tout juste de retrouver son père.

 

Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu en face, pour de vrai, sinon, elle était certaine qu'elle aurait véritablement craqué.

 

Et elle voulait tout sauf que son père soit au courant de son arrivée en ville.

 

Elle y penserait plus tard, quand elle serait seule, là seulement elle essayerait de réfléchir aux conséquences de la présence de son père dans cette ville qui semblait à première vue si ordinaire.

 

Là, elle tenterait de comprendre comment il pouvait être là, et par ailleurs, elle essayerait aussi de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de tout ça.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ainsi donc, il était temps.

 

Ça y est, elle était là.

 

La Sauveuse.

 

Après vingt-huit ans années de longue attente, elle était enfin arrivée, et ses souvenirs venaient tout juste de refaire surface

 

(Il tenta de mettre de côté, tout au fond de son esprit, ceux qui concernaient Belle, beaucoup trop douloureux. Moe French allait bientôt entendre parler de lui, d'ici quelques jours.

 

Heureusement que c'était un mauvais payeur !

 

Il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Belle.  


Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se punir lui-même pour sa terrible erreur, il ferait payer son père.)

 

Après quelques secondes, il se souvint également de sa fille, sa chère Isadora, et il eut un sourire douloureux.

 

Il allait bientôt la retrouver, elle n'était pas loin de lui, il le savait, il le _sentait_.

 

Bientôt, quand la Sauveuse aurait brisé la malédiction, cette longue séparation serait enfin terminée.

 

Et ce serait la Sauveuse qui l'aiderait à la retrouver.

 

Et sa famille serait enfin réunie, complète.

 

Alors qu'il quittait le Granny's, Mr Gold ne se doutait pas qu'en réalité, sa fille était bien plus près de lui qu'il ne le croyait.

 

_§§§§_

 

Emma, encore focalisée sur son étrange rencontre avec Regina, et se demandant si elle pourrait revoir à nouveau Henry, ne remarqua pas à quel point son amie était silencieuse et troublée, et Maïa, qui dormait dans les bras de sa mère, ne s'en rendit pas compte non plus.

 

La policière souhaita une bonne nuit à son amie, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, tandis qu'Éléonora faisait de même.

 

Elle coucha sa fille dans son lit, avant de réagir comme Emma l'avait fait quand elle avait compris qu'Henry était chez elle, et surtout, qui il était, à savoir, en se rendant dans la salle de bain.

 

Éléonora se regarda dans le miroir, et y vit une femme perdue, aux yeux rougis, au souffle erratique et au regard effaré.

 

Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir.

 

C'était son père, et… il était _là_.

 

Pourquoi ? Et surtout, comment ?

 

Le passage de la Forêt Enchantée au monde sans magie était suffisamment compliqué comme ça, la Fée Blue le lui avait bien expliqué, alors… comment avait-il fait ? La fée lui avait bien dit que seuls les haricots magiques – aux dernières nouvelles, en tout cas – permettaient de voyager dans un monde où il n'y avait pas de magie.

 

Premier constat à faire : son père était _vivant_.

 

Donc, de façon logique, personne dans la Forêt Enchantée, dans l'intervalle entre sa disparition à elle et sa venue à lui dans ce monde, n'avait réussi à lui prendre sa dague et à le tuer avec.

 

Ce qui était… une bonne chose, du moins, Éléonora le supposait.

 

(Après tout, qui sait ce que son père avait pu devenir pendant les deux siècles où elle n'était plus là ?

 

Est-ce qu'il s'était empiré ? Amélioré ? Était-il resté le même ?

 

Est-ce qu'il était passé à autre chose après l'avoir abandonnée, et est-ce qu'elle avait toujours de l'importance pour lui ?)

 

Deuxième constat : étant dans un monde sans magie, il n'était plus le Ténébreux, enfin, sauf si Éléonora avait raté quelque chose dans le processus.

 

Et ça aussi, c'était une bonne chose.

 

Et enfin : c'était nécessairement pour elle qu'il était là, non ?

 

Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment réagir, ou quoi faire par rapport à ça.

 

Il y avait effectivement deux manières d'envisager la façon dont il avait pu venir ici.

 

Tout d'abord, avec un haricot magique, ou tout autre moyen magique quelconque permettant de créer un portail vers ce monde.

 

Ou alors…

 

Et soudain, alors qu'elle était redevenue calme, une idée soudaine la frappa.

 

Et si…

 

Elle pâlit brusquement, comprenant tout ce que cette seconde hypothèse pouvait bien insinuer.

 

Et si Henry avait _raison_  ?

 

Et si le jeune garçon leur avait en fin de compte dit la vérité ?

 

Et si il y avait _vraiment_ une malédiction ?

 

À vrai dire, quand le fils d'Emma leur avait parlé de son histoire de contes, de ville créée par magie, par cette malédiction, de mémoire effacée, de temps arrêté…

 

Éléonora n'y avait absolument pas cru une seule seconde.

 

Oui, c'est vrai, elle avait vécu pendant les quatorze premières années de sa vie dans un monde avec de la magie, et aussi dans un monde où le temps s'était arrêté, et ce, pendant deux cents ans, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était une personne, si ce n'est sceptique – ça c'était plutôt Emma – mais qui, du moins, ne croyait pas en tout.

 

Mais, maintenant qu'elle savait que son père était là, cela changeait tout.

 

Et son sang se glaça brusquement dans ses veines.

 

Si jamais Henry avait raison, et que tout ce qui était dit dans son livre de contes – livre qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu, mais elle comptait le faire le plus tôt possible, histoire d'y voir un peu plus claire dans toute cette histoire de fou – était vrai, cela signifiait donc…

 

Que Regina était _vraiment_ la méchante reine.

 

Et qu'Henry avait été élevé par la méchante de l'histoire – et ce en restant un enfant équilibré, du moins, semble-t-il. Une méchante, peut-être, mais pas une mauvaise mère. Quoi que, quelque chose devait aller mal, si son fils avait besoin _à ce point_ de la fuir pour retrouver sa mère biologique. Peut-être qu’Emma était vraiment la Sauveuse, tout compte fait, comme il le croyait.

 

Elle se demanda également si son père se souvenait ou pas. Le connaissant, sans doute que oui, vu comment il était puissant…

 

Puis, elle poussa un gémissement empli de lassitude.

 

Donc, si elle résumait tout ça, elle, née dans un monde avec de la magie, qui avait fui un monde avec de la magie _par trois fois_ , qui avait par hasard rencontré Emma Swan, une simple orpheline qui avait abandonné son fils, elle se retrouvait désormais dans cette ville.

 

Ville, qui semblait à première vue être parfaitement normale, tranquille et calme, et qui en réalité s'avérait sûrement abriter/enfermer des personnages de contes de fées dont son propre père, bloqués dans une boucle temporelle et qui ne pouvaient pas en sortir – Henry avait ajouté pendant leur trajet que si l'on essayait de quitter la ville, les choses finissaient mal – et qui attendaient que la Sauveuse, Emma, vienne les sauver.

 

Donc, elle, qui haïssait la magie, elle se retrouvait dans un endroit avec des gens pour qui la magie était quelque chose de tout à fait normal – enfin avant, quand ils avaient encore leur mémoire.

 

Génial.

 

Elle avait vraiment pas de chance.

 

Et elle, elle se retrouvait là-dedans, alors que cela ne la concernait pas du tout.

 

Il fallait qu'elle parte, le plus vite possible.

 

Elle refusait de rester dans un endroit où son père se trouvait, et où il risquait à chaque instant de la reconnaître.

 

Mais, après quelques secondes, elle réalisa qu'elle avait tort.

 

Si elle partait, elle savait qu’Emma la suivrait, et même si elle voulait plus que tout fuir son père, elle savait également qu'elle n'avait le droit de laisser tomber les habitants de la ville.

 

Ce ne serait pas juste, si jamais tout ça se révélait être vrai.

 

Soupirant, elle se décida à sortir dehors, sachant qu'elle ne risquait pas de s'endormir de sitôt.

 

Elle regarda l'heure.

 

0h15.

 

Sortant du Granny's, elle sursauta en voyant que son père n'était pas encore rentré chez lui,et elle fit tout pour ne pas se faire voir, blêmissant alors qu'elle voyait qu'il n'avait pas du tout changé – si l'on exceptait sa peau, redevenue comme avant – et elle se décida à le suivre.

 

Elle le vit entrer dans une boutique, _sa_ boutique, celle de Mr Gold, son nom ici.

 

Éléonora ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que son nom était _Gold_ ici, et que, si c'était la magie qui l'avait choisi, hé bien, cette malédiction avait un drôle de sens de l'humour.

 

Elle marcha encore un peu dans la ville, avant de rentrer à l'hôtel.

 

Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le lendemain matin, quand elle vit la tête que faisait Éléonora en la voyant – à savoir qu'elle était très fatiguée et pas du tout reposée – Emma fronça un sourcil.

 

L'avantage des deux chambres qu'elles avaient louées, c'est qu'elles étaient contiguës, et que de ce fait, une simple porte entre les deux chambres permettaient aux deux femmes d'entrer dans l'autre chambre très facilement sans sortir dehors – du moins si la porte en question n'était pas fermée à clef bien sûr.

 

Emma s'engouffra donc dans la chambre de son amie, aux alentours de huit heures du matin, un pantalon à la main, et l'air d'être très énervée.

 

Maïa dormant toujours, les deux femmes décidèrent d'aller parler dans la chambre d'Emma.

 

« Emma… est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Éléonora à son amie, inquiète en la voyant fulminer ainsi si tôt et en n'étant même pas encore complètement habillée.

 

La policière s'assit sur son lit, le pantalon toujours à la main, qu'elle finit par poser, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle soupira.

 

« Non, ça va pas, avoua-t-elle en regardant finalement Éléonora dans les yeux. Cette femme va me rendre folle.

 

\- Tu veux dire Regina ? Emma hocha la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait _encore_  ? »

 

C'était peut-être un peu excessif de forcément penser que c'était _elle_ , la fautive dans l'histoire, mais maintenant qu'elle avait compris que l'ancienne reine et actuelle mairesse risquait d'être un adversaire de taille – à nouveau si tout ça était vrai, mais elle n'était vraiment pas loin de le penser – elle se méfiait d'elle.

 

« Elle est venue me tirer de mon lit ce matin, en frappant à ma porte pour me voir et me « parler ». Enfin, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une discussion cordiale.

 

\- C'est-à-dire ? Elle t'as menacée de quelque chose ?

 

\- En quelque sorte, oui. Elle est venue pour me dire qu'elle ferait absolument tout pour me faire partir d'ici. Me chasser de la ville, en somme. Elle veut me voir loin de son cher fils… On dirait presque qu'elle a déjà oublié qu'Henry était venu jusqu'à Boston pour me chercher moi.

 

\- Sans doute parce qu'ils n'arrivent plus à communiquer, ça explique pourquoi il a voulu te voir toi. Il doit se sentir un peu perdu. »

 

Elle ne considérait plus Henry comme un sale gosse, parce que, si elle essayait de penser comme lui, savoir que tout les gens autour de lui étaient malheureux à cause de sa mère, devait le faire se sentir très mal. Mais bien sûr, elle n'en parla pas à Emma.

 

« Elle m'a dit que je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle était capable… On verra bien, fit Emma avec un sourire à moitié carnassier. »

 

Éléonora haussa un sourcil.

 

« Sur quel ton elle a dit ça exactement ?

 

\- Oh, aucune idée… Offensif, bien sûr. Elle a l'air d'être prête à tout pour me pourrir la vie. Pourquoi ?

 

\- Pour rien, mentit Éléonora, qui décida de garder son hypothèse de potentielle – et aussi peut-être plus ou moins consciente – et donc sans doute réelle/possible tension sexuelle entre elles pour elle.

 

Mais bon, autant ne pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives trop vite.

 

Elles n'étaient pas là pour ça, après tout.

 

\- Après tout, peu importe… Elle est venue me voir avec un panier de pommes, venues tout droit de son pommier, et elle m'a fait tout un discours comme quoi c'était un pommier hyper fort et résistant ou une connerie comme ça… J'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment fait attention, j'étais plus focalisée sur le fait qu'elle était en train d'essayer de me chasser. »

 

Éléonora leva les yeux au ciel.

 

Attendez, est-ce qu'il était possible de faire quelque chose de _plus_ évident ?

 

« Des pommes ? Tiens, comme la méchante reine, quand on pense… fait gaffe de ne pas te faire empoisonner par elle.

 

Emma ricana.

 

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne pense pas qu'elle en arrivera là. »

 

Le pire, c'est qu'en fait, Éléonora était mortellement sérieuse.

 

Et si cette reine de pacotille comptait faire du mal à son amie, hé bien, elle serait là pour la contrer.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça s'est passé hier, au fait.

 

\- La rencontre tu veux dire ? Hé bien… Compliquée. Au début, elle me paraissait vraiment très sympathique, elle m'a demandé des trucs sur moi, qui j'étais, avec qui je vivais.

 

La réalisation se fit sur le visage d'Emma en même temps que sur celui d'Éléonora.

 

\- En somme, elle t'as demandée des informations personnelles sur toi…

 

\- Ouais… Elle voulait savoir si quelqu'un m'attendait à la maison…

 

\- Elle voulait quoi ? Demanda Éléonora pour détendre l'atmosphère. Te demander si t'étais célibataire pour pouvoir te draguer en toute tranquillité ?

 

Emma sourit, mais rougit malgré tout, et Éléonora commença à se dire que dans un autre contexte, son affirmation aurait pu être vrai.

 

_Dommage que_ _Regina risque de se révéler être la méchante de l'histoire…_

 

Parce que oui, elle aurait bien voulu que Emma se trouve quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un à faire entrer dans sa vie, quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait à nouveau faire confiance, qu'elle pourrait _aimer_.

 

Et Regina aurait peut-être pu être cette personne.

 

Mais Éléonora doutait de plus en plus que cela puisse être le cas.

 

_On verra bien_ .

 

\- Non. Je pense que c'était pour voir si je pouvais partir vite ou non.

 

\- Heureusement que j'ai insisté pour venir  avec toi, sinon tu aurais dû conduire de nuit, et qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer dans ce cas-là.

 

\-  Je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer ça… Et après ça, elle a commencé les menaces, alors que je lui avais dit que je comptais partir après une nuit… Autant te dire que je ne me suis pas laissée faire.

 

\- J'imagine, oui… Puis, elle regarda de plus près son amie, et, constatant que celle-ci était encore en petite culotte, elle finit par comprendre.  Attends une seconde…  Tu veux dire que tu es allée lui ouvrir dans cette tenue ?  Et si tu me disais tout ?

 

Emma rougit à nouveau, et hocha la tête avec gêne, tandis qu'Éléonora haussait un sourcil à la fois intrigué et intéressé.

 

\- Ouais… C 'est pas ma faute ! Se défendit la jeune femme, tandis que le sourire d'Éléonora se faisait  cette fois  évocateur et suggestif. Hier soir, j'étais trop fatiguée pour avoir envie d'ouvrir ma valise,  et pour me changer, et je suis allée dormir dans cette tenue. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que madame le maire viendrait me voir de si bon matin, et qu'elle tiendrait tant que cela à me parler,  marmonna-t-elle.

 

Cette fois, Éléonora éclata directement de rire.

 

\-  Oui, oui, bien sûr, ironisa-t-elle.  On verra ça quand vous sortirez ensemble. »

 

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, mais se mit à sourire également.

 

Éléonora continua de rire, mais, secrètement, elle espérait qu'Henry avait tort dans cette histoire.

 

_§§§§_

 

Alors qu'Emma tentait d'aller voir Henry, Éléonora se décida à sortir un peu, pour voir la ville.

 

Elle réfléchissait à la situation.

 

Et elle se rendit rapidement compte d'une chose.

 

Emma ne croirait jamais à tout ça.

 

Non seulement parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop logique et rationnelle – et aussi parce que, accessoirement, _n'importe_ _qui_ n'y aurait pas cru – et que donc, pour elle, la magie et toutes ces conneries, ce n'était pas réel.

 

Mais aussi parce que, à cause de sa vie pourrie, elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru à tout ça, aux contes de fée, au coup de foudre – Éléonora non plus d'ailleurs – à la magie, la poussière de fée, les fins heureuses…

 

Elle était la Sauveuse, mais contrairement à son fils, elle ne croyait à rien de tout ça.

 

Henry allait avoir beaucoup de travail à faire.

 

Et elle aussi d'ailleurs.

 

Elle marcha deux ou trois heures dans la ville, ses pas la menant de manière assez logique – et aussi peut-être un peu inconsciente – au port de la ville, où elle tomba sur quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, autrefois.

 

Smee.

 

Elle se figea, une nouvelle fois.

 

D'accord, alors là, c'était certain, c'était un cauchemar.

 

L'homme la salua de loin, et elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, groggy par cette nouvelle réalisation.

 

_Putain de merde_ .

 

Donc… ce type, qui était autrefois à Neverland, était désormais à Storybrooke, dans le monde sans magie, et ce, pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer autrement qu'avec l'hypothèse de la malédiction.

 

Ce qui signifiait qu'Henry avait nécessairement raison.

 

Smee ne pouvait qu'avoir été piégé ici, elle n'avait pas d'autre explication, étant donné le fait qu'il n'avait absolument  _aucune_ raison de vouloir venir dans ce monde.

 

La peur la frappa, pendant quelques seconde s , celle que son capitaine se trouve également ici, mais elle ne put que se dire que sa présence à lui n'était qu'une coïncidence, et avec un peu de chance, Hook n'était pas là.

 

Elle n'avait plus qu'à continuer d'explorer la ville pour être sure de cela.

 

La deuxième rencontre la cloua encore plus sur place, et lui confirma définitivement ce qu'elle savait déjà.

 

Blue.

 

 _Blue_ _était_ _là_.

 

Et elle ne l'avait pas reconnue.

 

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, bien sûr, ça avait aussi été le cas de Smee – mais après  tout , elle avait grandi et changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue – mais elle… elle aurait  _dû_ la reconnaître.

 

Elle l'avait oublié e , alors.

 

C'était la seule explication logique.

 

Son envie de fuir ne fit que s'amplifier.

 

Mais à nouveau, elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas les laisser à leur sort, même si ça impliquait de revoir à nouveau son père.

 

Ça, elle pouvait gérer, enfin, elle l'espérait.

 

_§§§§_

 

Regina ne savait pas trop comment appréhender la situation présente.

 

En fait, elle ne savait pas spécifiquement ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis d'Emma Swan.

 

Avant de savoir qui elle était, elle avait eu envie de la voir comme sa Sauveuse, celle qui lui avait ramené son fils, quelqu'un qui aurait peut-être pu être son amie, enfin, si elle avait été le genre de personne à être sociable.

 

Hum, hum…

 

Ce n'était _clairement_ pas le cas.

 

Et surtout, en allant la voir ce matin, elle avait été confrontée à quelqu'un de fort, de combatif, quelqu'un qui ne se laisserait sans doute jamais faire, et le fait est… que cela lui avait plu.

 

C'était très rare en ce moment.

 

Cela faisait réellement bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un adversaire à sa taille, quelqu'un qui, contrairement aux autres habitants de la ville, ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds.

 

Oh, bien sûr, au regard de sa longue expérience, cela ne lui faisait pas peur, et elle savait qu'elle saurait la briser tout comme elle avait brisé tout les autres avant elle.

 

Cela n'était qu'une question de temps.

 

Temps qui s'était remis en marche, _à cause d'elle_ , à son grand désarroi, et de toute évidence, il ne se passerait pas beaucoup de temps avant que cette Miss Swan ne décampe au plus vite de la ville.

 

Même si elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait aimé la rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait voulu que les choses soient différentes, et le fait est qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas être forcée de la détester, à cause de cette foutue malédiction qui gâchait tout.

 

(Malédiction qui était _son_ œuvre, chose qu'elle semblait avoir oubliée.)

 

Puis, elle finit par tourner la tête, chassant ces pensées parasites de son esprit.

 

Peu importe.

 

De toute façon, elle finirait bien par la détruire.

 

Parce que c'était ce que Regina était, ce qu'elle faisait, ce que Rumplestiltskin et Cora lui avaient appris à être, à force de manipulations et d'abus : elle était quelqu'un qui détruisait tout autour d'elle.

 

À part Henry, bien évidemment.

 

Et elle ne l'oubliait pas.

 

C'était pour _lui_ qu'elle faisait ça.

 

À force, elle avait presque oublié que la malédiction avait été faite pour elle, et que c'était sa fin heureuse qui était menacée.

 

Pas la sienne.

 

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte, c'était le fait qu'Henry ne s'en satisferait bien évidemment pas, de cette situation atroce.

 

Elle décida de mettre de côté sa légère culpabilité à l'idée de devoir se débarrasser d'Emma.

 

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si celle-ci allait jouer un rôle important dans sa vie, pas vrai ?


End file.
